


Five Times Bucky Was There For Sam and Five Times Sam Was There For Bucky

by DemonDean10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Captain America Sam Wilson, Dancing, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Minor Character Death, Missions Gone Wrong, Plants, Pre-Slash, Sam Wilson working at the VA, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: What it says on the title. Sam and Bucky being friends (and maybe more) through the good times and the bad times, comforting each other and fighting evil guys.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Bucky

Sam fixed the pamphlets outside the group therapy group absentmindedly, thoughts still focused on the meeting. Attendance had grown since he’d become Captain America and as such, the meetings had become longer and heavier. People now had the Blip to deal with on top of their trauma from the war, and there was only so much Sam could take before even he, with all his training, began to crack. 

A boy, because that’s what he’d been, had spoken up during the meetings. He’d attacked his fiance after a nightmare, choked and bruised her thinking she was an enemy. He hadn’t cried as he talked, but the guilt and self hatred was evident in his red eyes as he looked straight into Sam's own, asking for help.

People had always looked to him for help, not that he minded- that  _ was _ his job. But now that he’d taken on the mantle of Captain America, the demands for answers and easy solutions- for cures- had grown to a ridiculous extent, even from people he’d known before. It was almost as if Sam Wilson had disappeared.

But Sam didn’t complain. He was Captain America now and that came with responsibilities. He could be Sam Wilson in private, but he couldn’t break in public. He wouldn’t. Steve never had.

He held back a sigh as he headed back to his office, nodding his head with a kind smile at whoever greeted him. His stomach grumbled with hunger and his perked up as he thought about his delicious submarine sandwich he had waiting for him at his desk.

But Sam’s smile fell just as he reached his office door and he bowed his head.

Because his sandwich  _ wasn’t  _ waiting for him at his desk. He’d woken up bright and early, gone for a run, came back and meticulously made the sandwich after a shower, then left it right there in the counter. Fuck. Now he didn’t even have a good lunch to lift his spirits. 

Frowning, he entered his office and angrily fought the urge to slam a fist against the door. Why? Why couldn’t he have one nice thing amidst the darkness of the day? He couldn’t even go get lunch from some shop, because he had another meeting in five minutes. So much for a quick, delicious and homemade lunch.

* * *

The meeting had gone well, despite his gloomy mood. It had been composed of vets who’d been in attendance for years, so the familiarity had been helpful. They still saw him as Sam Wilson for the most part.

His steps were lighter as he walked away from the meeting room; his day wasn’t over yet, but there was a soda machine near the back of the building, so he could at least get himself something with caffeine to get him through the rest of it. 

Yet as he was passing the hallway with the offices, he was forced to stop by the sound of chatter and laughter. Curious, he followed the sound and was surprised to find that it was coming from his office. He blinked as he took in the scene. 

Bucky Barnes was leaning against his desk, arms crossed and a small but genuine smile on his face. He was nodding along as Barbara, a young volunteer, excitedly talked about her job. 

He cleared his throat and leaned against the doorway, looking perplexed. The last thing he expected to see today was Bucky Barnes at his work. 

They lived together now, in a fairly sized flat in the nice part of D.C. It wasn’t bad, in spite of their murky history. Just Bucky, Sam, Bucky’s vast collection of plants, Bucky’s fish Drook, Bucky’s cat Alpine, and the newest addition: Bucky’s rat Comrade. And while he complained often enough, Sam didn’t begrudge Bucky his companions. He understood that Bucky wanted to keep things alive instead of killing them, so he let Bucky keep his strays and cover the kitchen in weird vegetation. 

Bucky’s gaze turned to him and his smile grew just barely wide enough to be noticed. 

“Hey, Mr. Wilson-Captain Wilson!” Barbara exclaimed, coming over to him. “I was just talking with Mr. Barnes here, it’s my lunch break and-”

“Don’t worry about it, Babs.” Sam reassured her, feeling amused. It was clear that Bucky’s good looks hadn’t gone unnoticed in her eyes and with Bucky’s natural charm...well. "It's all good."

"She was just telling me about your homeless veteran programs." Bucky said, looking at him with content eyes. "You do good work here."

Yes, they did. Maybe not as grand as when they fought aliens, but just as important. 

Barbara looked between them with awed eyes. "I best leave now and get back to work.  Bye, Mr. Barnes.” She said with a small wave. 

“It was nice to meet you, Barbara.” Bucky said to her, eyes crinkled. 

She left with a skip on her step. 

Sam shook his head with a chuckle, then turned to the other man, who’d stood up a little straighter. “What are you doing here, man? I thought you’d be locked up in your room like a vampire.”

Bucky didn’t take offense and instead just held up his left arm, saying, “You forgot your lunch.”

The small knapsack hung from his metal hand, swinging innocently. Sam stared at it, surprised and touched. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, Alpine was about to eat it.” Bucky held it out for him.

Sam took it. “That damn cat.” He muttered with no real heat. He stared down at it, already smelling the sub. “Thank you, Buck. Really.”

Bucky looked down and shrugged his right shoulder. “It’s nothing.”

“It isn’t.” Sam insisted, looking up at him now. “I was having a rough time and this just made my day, so thanks.” He nodded. 

Bucky smiled softly at himself, evidently pleased. He liked making people happy, especially Sam. Sam deserved happiness. 

“Oh, you brought me chocolate!”

“Yeah and you better share.”

“Wow.”


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this yook longer than I said it would. Kudos are lovely, so are comments. My tumblr is @freddiemercurycalledmeataco if u want to chat marvel or sambucky.

Bucky had planned to have a good day. He’d gotten out of bed late, hadn’t even bothered to put on his arm, and had stolen Sam’s cereal for breakfast. Now he was watering Steve the Peace Lily, murmuring nonsense at it. Sam had painted a bottle cap as the shield and it now rested against the stem. Bucky liked the personality it gave to the plant. 

Intriguingly, he had yet to see Alpine. The cat was usually bothering him by this time, yipping for her food. Bucky looked around, not really concerned- Alpine was known for sleeping a lot. 

“Alpine? Sweetheart, you up?” 

As expected, no response. Sighing, Bucky put down the watering can and wandered out of the kitchen. “Alpine?” She hadn’t been in his room and Sam always closed his door before leaving for his daily run. 

He didn’t find her in the living room, the adjourning dining room, the den, or any closet. Comrade was happy in his large cage and Drook was swimming in his bowl. Where was Alpine? A little more worried now, Bucky went around the flat again, calling her name. 

“Alpine? Alpine, come out!”

Nothing. 

Fuck.

* * *

Sam whistled as he went up the stairs, still partly jogging. It was nice to jog in D.C. again, though it felt lonelier without Steve. Bucky refused to get up early enough to go jogging and considering the man had not been allowed to properly sleep for seventy years and usually had nightmares when he did- Sam allowed him his sleepiness. 

He shook his shoulders as he dug his keys out from his shorts’ pocket, trying to relax his muscles. On his other hand, he held a paper bag filled with muffins from the downstairs shop. Bucky had a sweet tooth and it was damn near insatiable.

He’d just gotten through the doorway when the ex-assassin was on him, looking harried.

Sam immediately grew alert. He put down the treat bag and put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “Bucky, calm down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The man ran a hand through his short hair, visibly upset. “Alpine’s gone.” He said, “She’s not here and she’s not in the building. I was just about to go outside-“

Sam raised a hand to stop him. He took a good luck at his roommate, taking in his messy hair and tense muscles. “Bucky, no. You stay here-“

“I can’t-“

“Yes, you can. In case she comes back, you have to be here. I’ll go out and look for her.”

Bucky  _ whimpered _ . “But Sam-“

Sam put a firm hand on his shoulder and led him back to the kitchen. “You need to calm down. Check on the avocado-“

“Barton.”

A chuckle. “Yes, check on Barton’s leaves and feed Drook. Eat a muffin. It’s going to be okay, man. I’ll find Alpine.”

Bucky fell against the counter, hugging himself. “I can’t believe I lost her…”

Sam retrieved the paper bag and put two fat muffins in front of Bucky. “You didn’t lose her. She’s a cat, she got out. I’ll get her.” He pointed a finger at his flat mate, “Now,  _ breathe _ .”

Bucky took a few shuddering breaths, then grabbed a muffin and bit into it harshly, not even moaning in pleasure as usual. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I'll get her back, man. Trust me?”

Bucky looked up at him with glassy eyes and gave a small nod, “Always.” Was his answer.

Sam smiled softly at him, then turned right back around towards the door, grabbing his hoodie on the way. He had a cat to find.

* * *

Sam was beginning to regret his promise to Bucky. He’d jogged around the outside of the building and searched through all nearby alleys for about three hours and he’d yet to find Alpine. He’d asked every person that had walked by whether they’d seen her but there had been no luck.

He let himself fall against the brick wall of the building in front of theirs and groaned. He felt tired and sweaty, upset at himself for giving Bucky hope and upset at Alpine for disappearing in the first place. “Shit.” He murmured. 

As if on cue, an equally despondent meow echoed him.

Sam stood upright with a start. Straining his ears to listen past the sounds of the street, he waited.

There! An upset yowl. 

There was no way to be sure that the sounds were Alpine, or even a cat, but Sam didn’t care. He took off running into the alley he’d searched some time before and kept his ears open for any more sounds. He probably looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care. 

Finally, he heard a ruzzle behind a cardboard box and slowly approached. He really  _ really _ hoped he wasn’t about to catch some alleycats having sex- oh thank god. 

Poor Alpine was shaking and cowering next to a rotten apple, white fur wet and matted with grime. She seemed to recognise Sam and she meowed mournfully. 

Sam chuckled and picked her up gently, “Damn cat.” He said fondly. “I’ve been looking for you for hours.”

She purred in his hold, though the shaking didn’t cease. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Sam said to her. “Let’s go home, eh?”

* * *

Sam entered the flat as silently as he could in case Bucky had somehow fallen asleep (his sleeping schedule was horrible), but of course he hadn’t. The ex-assassin was curled up on one end of the couch, head in hands. It snapped up as soon as the door closed and his eyes frantically searched Sam’s person for any sign of his cat. 

Sam smiled at him and pulled down the zipper on his hoodie, letting Alpine come into view. 

Bucky’s sigh of relief was quiet, but his whole body slumped forward. He stood up quickly and came to stand in front of his partner, who was holding the cat towards him. He carefully took hold of the purring Alpine and held her close to his chest, letting a smile take over his face. 

And damn if all those hours out there in the street weren’t worth it for that smile. 

Bucky lifted his head from where he’d been whispering nonsense into Alpine’s ear. “Thank you, Sam.” He whispered. 

And then, with absolutely no warning, he leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek. 

Sam stood frozen as the supersoldier turned away and muttered to Alpine about baths and hugs as if he hadn’t just tilted the other man’s world in its axis. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable at the kiss, but Bucky wasn’t much of a tactile person. He had been once, or so Steve had once said sadly, but now he hardly even patted Sam in the back. And he’d just kissed his cheek!

“Sam! Could you get me a towel?” Came Bucky’s voice from his bathroom, accompanied by some very annoyed yowls. 

Clearly Bucky didn’t seem to think it was a big deal or didn’t want to talk about it. That was fine, Sam could respect that. It didn’t have to be a bid deal. It was just a little kiss. 

Just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people like this lol  
> comments r great!


	3. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is much shorter sorry, but it is very fluffy. i hope you all enjoy it.

“Yes, mama, I’m okay. No, it’s just a stakeout- perfectly safe. Yes, I promise….Okay, you sleep well. Oh, and tell Sarah that under no circumstances can she eat my cake.”

Bucky listened to Sam chat with his mother with a sad smile from his perch at the edge of the roof. Sam was turning forty one today, or forty six if he wanted to add the years lost to Thanos (Spoiler alert: he didn’t.), and he’d had to cancel his party with his family because Nick Fury, in all his wisdom, had decided to send him and Bucky on a mission instead.

Bucky’s birthday had come and passed without celebration. In truth, he’d forgotten it and Sam had no way no way of knowing it. March 10...he was pretty sure the Winter Soldier had assassinated a socialist leader on that date once. He hadn’t cared about his birthday, but he’d cared about Sam’s. 

Sam finally hung up the phone and walked back towards the edge. “Sorry about that, she was just upset by this whole thing.” He gestured his hands to the air around them, looking haggard. 

Bucky nodded understandingly. “S’okay.” He murmured and turned his gaze back to his scope. 

* * *

A simple scout mission, Fury had said. No need for engagement, Fury had said. I’m a motherfucking liar, Fury had notably not said- but he should have. A simple non engagement mission, his hundred year old ass. It wasn’t Fury’s fault, really. It was that fucking pigeon’s. No, not Sam, an actual fucking pigeon had come out of knowhere, attacked the surveilling Redwing, and alerted the criminals of their presence. A pigeon.

Bucky hissed harshly as he landed on the coarse pavement (on his flesh arm because of course he did.), ears ringing from the explosion. He’d barely had any time to jump out the tenth floor window after Sam’s warning and he could feel the charred remains of the back of his jacket sting against his skin. Damn, he’d liked this jacket. 

His comm cracked to life. 

“ _ Buck! Damnit, are you okay?” _

Bucky stood up slowly and coughed a few times. “Yeah. I’m good.” he coughed again.

“ _ Yeah, you sound great.” _ Sam scoffed at him. “ _ Well, Redwing doesn’t detect any remaining hostiles. Their little explosion must have taken them out.” _

“It really backfired on them, huh?”

A pause. 

_ “Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it was sad, Barnes. Pathetic.” _

“Whatever.” Bucky ripped off his jacket and rolled his left arm a few times. Sam was right though, not one of his best. 

“ _ I’ll get the car, meet you outside the garage?” _

“I’ll be there in thirty.” Bucky said, eyes narrowing on the shop to his right.

_ “Thirty? What-?” _

Bucky started in the direction of the bakery. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Sam was startled out of his nap by the car door slamming shut. “Woah! What the hell, man?” 

Bucky chuckled at him, reaching for the air conditioning and turning the heat all the way up. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

“No!”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” Then, “Close your eyes.”

Sam narrowed them instead. “Why?” He asked slowly. 

“Just do it.” Bucky widened his eyes at him, “Don’t you trust me?”

Sam sighed. The little shit knew how to get to him. “Fine.” He muttered and closed his eyes, tensing up. Bucky had pranked him before, in harmless but embarrassing ways. Best to be prepared. He jumped as he heard a lighter being lit, then frowned as a sweet smell reached him. 

“You can open them now.” Bucky whispered, sounding uncertain and surprisingly shy. 

Sam opened them, then blinked as he saw what Bucky held in front of his face. 

It was a large cupcake with pink frosting and the drawing of a gold crown impaled by a single small candle, flickering in the warm air. 

Bucky smiled nervously at him, “Happy birthday?”

This was the last thing Sam expected. “Oh.”

Bucky’s smile dimmed and he looked down at the cupcake. “I know it’s not your mother’s cake but I thought-”

“Buck.” Sam interrupted slowly, “Please look at me.”

Bucky did. 

“It’s perfect.” Sam tells him. “Really, I love it.”

Bucky immediately relaxed and allowed himself to smile. “Good.” He said, “Cause I bought thirty.” And he held up a large paper bag. 

He couldn’t help it, Sam burst out in laughter.

Bucky didn’t laugh out loud, but his shoulders shook in amusement and his eyes crinkled happily. 

Sam took in the sight, satisfied. Maybe he couldn’t be with his parents and siblings, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t with family. 


	4. Sam

“I shouldn’t go.”

“Seriously? Come on, man! It’ll be fun.”

Bucky shook his head, refusing to even gaze in Sam’s direction. “Nobody wants me there.”

“Would the invitation have your name if they didn’t?” Sam waved the orange paper in his friend’s face, smirking at him. “Come on, man. Don’t tell me you never celebrated Halloween back in your day.”

Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “‘The Great Depression’ ringing any bells for you?” In truth, he and Steve had celebrated Halloween when they were kids before the depression hit, but mostly inside to keep Steve away from the cold air. Steve would wrap himself in old sheets and Bucky would make himself a witch hat out of paper, light a candle, and launch into scary stories to make his friend shiver. It was nice. 

Sam rolled his eyes at him and threw himself down on the couch next to his friend. “Well, then you can finally celebrate it in this century.”

Bucky turned his gaze back to his book, a novel called ‘Dune’ that the Parker kid had gifted him. He was a good kid; he reminded Bucky of Steve at times, too stubborn to back out of a fight and filled with a dangerous sense of responsibility. 

Bucky had just gotten reinvested when a large foot tapped him on the nose. He flinched and gagged, hitting his cackling roommate on the chest with the book. “What the fuck, Sam?”

Sam, the little shit, tapped him with his foot again. “Say you’ll come with or I’ll keep this up.”

Bucky scooted away, “I could break that foot, y’know.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sam said smugly, “You love me too much.”

“Eeh, do I?”

“You do.”

“But do I?”

“You know it, snowflake.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Snowflake. Snowflake. Snowflake. Snow-”

“Fucking hell, what is with you today?” Bucky curled up on the sofa away from Sam and glared at the man over his knees. “You’re never this annoying.”

Sam shrugged, looking a little more somber. “I just want you to have some fun, Buck. Please, I promise I won’t leave your side.”

Bucky shook his head, “I don’t know…”

Sam sat up. “Look, it’ll be a cool party with a haunted house adjacent and a costume contest. Just dress up as something scary and we’ll have fun.” He grinned, “Please? For me?”

Bucky let out a long suffering sigh. Finally, he nodded and looked at Sam. “Something scary, huh?”

  
  


“ _You’re changing! You’re changing! You’re changing alright!”_ Sam sang as he walked through the door, “ _I hope you’re satisfied, but if you ain't, don't blame me!_ ” He slammed the door and spun in a circle, “ _You can blame my friends-“_ He arrived at the kitchen, “ _On the other si-_ JESUS CHRIST!” 

The Winter Soldier tilted his head from where he was, crouched on the counter.

Sam, dressed in his Dr. Facilier costume he’d kept at his mother’s house, stared at him with wide eyes, hand on his chest over his racing heart. “What the  _ fuck _ , man!?”

The man spoke from behind the mask, “You said to dress up as something scary.”

Sam took a deep breath, feeling more calm. “I meant a mummy or a zombie, not…” He gestured vaguely in Bucky’s direction. “And are you okay wearing all that on your face?”

In response, Bucky reached up and grabbed at the mask, which fell apart into blue light. He held up the particles, “Hologram. I can’t even feel it.” His blue eyes sparkled underneath the black war paint. 

Sam took in the costume. Bucky was wearing a wig very similar to his own longer hair, one of his darker leather jackets, and he seemed to have wrapped his gold framed arm in aluminium foil with a red plastic star taped on the forearm. All in all, a rather creative costume. The best thing? Bucky didn’t appear bothered in the least. Sam hoped it was progress and not repression. 

Bucky hopped off the counter, “Good costume.” He said. 

It  _ was  _ a good costume. “Thanks. Yours is good too, maybe too good.” 

Bucky winked at him. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

  
  


Bucky’s already flickering excitement wavered as soon as they stepped into the hall where the party was held. It was wonderfully decorated, but it was filled to the brim with people. 

Noticing his discomfort, Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed, “Not gonna leave your side, Buck.”

Buck gave a thin smile in return and squeezed his friend’s hand. 

It was then that Scott Lang jumped into view, startling them. “Hello, guys! So glad you came, Captain America, you look amazing!” He turned to Bucky, “And you! Wow! I love it! Like a ninja or, or-”

“Hi, Scott.” Sam interrupted him, still taking in his costume. 

Antman was dressed as an Ant. A giant, over realistic ant. 

Scott saw him looking and pointed at himself. “I’m an ant.”

“We can see that.” Said Bucky. 

“I can’t participate in the costume contest ‘cause I’m one of the judges but I figured, why let that stop me from going all out?” Scott grinned and shook his head, making the giant antennas shake along. 

“Why indeed?” Bucky deadpanned. 

After a few more friendly remarks from Scott, the man was called away by his daughter and her stepdad (who was dressed as a pest control officer in what had to be part of an inside joke). 

Slowly, Sam and Bucky approached the appetizer table and while Bucky would have usually pounced on the delicious chocolate treats as soon as he’d spotted them, the man found himself lacking an appetite. People were already staring at them, and he didn’t miss the wary glances some of the more terse agents were giving him. 

Sam noticed his predicament and put a gentle hand on the small of his back. “Buck, breathe.”

The supersoldier turned his face towards the wall with a groan. “This was a mistake,” he muttered. “I shouldn’t have worn this, I thought it would be funny--”

Sam rubbed his back, face serious. “And it  _ is _ . People are loving it, man. You look awesome.”

Bucky knew Sam wouldn’t lie to him, not even to comfort him. It wasn’t his style. Still, he stayed tense. “I don’t want to scare people. Not...not like  _ it _ did.”

“You won’t. Bucky, you’re a hero. To them...to me.” Sam smiled, “We’re all just happy you’re comfortable dressing up like this, even for a laugh. Listen, you went through all this trouble-- why don’t we sign up for the costume contest? Huh?”

Bucky finally turned around and he raised an eyebrow. “You really think you can beat me, Wilson?”

Sam raised an eyebrow right back and he stepped away with a twirl of his Doctor Facilier cane, “Oh, it’s on, Summer Soldier.”

Bucky laughed and, well, it made Sam’s night. 

In the end, Bucky  _ did _ beat Sam for first place (and got a pumpkin shaped as an Avengers A for his trouble), but the Captain came in close second and, seeing how happy Bucky looked under all that war paint, decided that that was just fine with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or a kudo.


End file.
